<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gou zai zai by jalpari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324192">Gou zai zai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari'>jalpari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan Diaries • [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bozhan, Emotions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyxszd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind keeps imagining all the different possible ways in which Yizhan could have confessed to each other! Here's scenario #2!</p><p>Their summer together has finally come to an end. Now, as Xiao Zhan packs his bags, Yibo has come to say goodbye.</p><p>Scenario #1 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299574">Since when?</a><br/>Scenario #3 - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861668">You didn't make it easy</a></p><p>All my other Yizhan stories -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649">Yizhan diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988">Yizhan AUs</a></p><p>My Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a></p><p>(<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/239474437-%F0%9D%90%81%F0%9D%90%89%F0%9D%90%98%F0%9D%90%97-c%E1%BA%A9u-t%E1%BB%83-t%E1%BB%83-trans">Vietnamese translation (Wattpad)</a>)<br/>(<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317315">Vietnamese translation (AO3)</a>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan Diaries • [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gou zai zai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Tiếng Việt available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317315">BJYX | Cẩu Tể Tể (trans)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingholdyouback/pseuds/nothingholdyouback">nothingholdyouback</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Xiao Zhan moved sluggishly as he packed his things. He looked around the room every five seconds. The room that had become his home for four months. His heart was heavy and he was packing as slowly as he could to prolong his time in the room.</p><p>A knock on the door snapped him out of his nostalgic thoughts. He sighed and walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>”Yibo? I thought you must have left already...”</p><p>”How could I leave without saying a goodbye to Xiao-laoshi?” Yibo grinned and planted himself on the bed beside the half packed bag. “I still have an hour.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes at the boy who was now poking around in his luggage. </p><p>”Where are your manners, Wang Yibo!?” He feigned irritation. “Peeping into other people’s things!”</p><p>”Zhan-ge isn’t other people!” Yibo replied, his eyes still fixed on the things in the bag.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat but his mind took over as always and brushed Yibo’s words aside. </p><p>”Looking for anything in particular?” He resumed moving clothing items from the cupboard to his bag, batting Yibo’s hand away as he attempted to pick at the items in the bag.</p><p>”No...just bored…”</p><p>”Have you said goodbye to everyone else then?”</p><p>”Meh,” he shrugged. “I’ll say it on my way out later.”</p><p>”So you intend on troubling me for the next one hour?”</p><p>”Yes!” Yibo exclaimed with a smirk. “It’s the last one hour I’ll get to do this, Zhan-ge!” He cackled.</p><p>Each cackle, though, was like a stab to Xiao Zhan’s heart. He memorized the creases and curves of Yibo’s face when he laughed like a gremlin. But he didn't need to. He already knew them by heart. And sometimes by hand. In the brief moments where he had the excuse to, he had taken complete advantage of the liberties he had been granted by Yibo. </p><p>To stand close to him, to brush against him, to lean in closer and whisper, to straighten his long flowing hair, to adjust his headband and robes, to touch his soft hands by way of high-fiving or blocking his slaps, to give him half hugs as a part of their teasing and banter.</p><p>He never crossed the line that he knew was there somewhere, lurking between them. Yibo’s behaviour with him may have made it seem like there was no line sometimes. But there were always moments when he was reminded that it was indeed there. </p><p>Like when Yibo would disappear for hours, talking on his phone, and not reply to Xiao Zhan when he asked where he had been. Like when he would play around with the other cast almost just as easily as time progressed even managing to ignore Xiao Zhan for a while. Like when he would not text him when he was away on other shoots for days on end.</p><p>It had become a cumbersome task for Xiao Zhan to peel apart the different threads between them. To untangle and lay them out neatly for his mind to comprehend and correct itself every now and then. For him to remind himself where Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangi ended and where Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo began. Where Yibo’s didi behaviour ended and where their fan service began.</p><p>”Zhan-ge?” The blaring voice brought Xiao Zhan back to the present situation. “Are you deaf?”</p><p>”Huh?”</p><p>”I said where is the beautiful and perfect Xiao Zhan heading to after we leave here?”</p><p>”Bo-di!” He rolled his eyes and folded a pair of pants. “Beijing...for now. I don't know what my work schedule is like after this. You?” He added nervously.</p><p>Yibo rattled an entire list of his upcoming commitments that made Xiao Zhan’s mind reel. When he was done, he had somehow ended up prostrating on Xiao Zhan’s bed with one knee crossed over the other, while his hands played with the edges of Xiao Zhan’s bag.</p><p>”Wow...that’s one hectic schedule you got there! You’re going to be busy!”</p><p>”Yeah,” Yibo sighed and rolled onto his side, looking up at Xiao Zhan.</p><p>”It’s good...you deserve the success!”</p><p>”You deserve it too.”</p><p>”Let’s see where my career takes me,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. </p><p>”It’s only up from here for the talented, handsome, charming Xiao Zhan!” Yibo grinned and sat up on the bed on his knees.</p><p>Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and smacked Yibo’s arm only to be smacked back. After several attempts to block Yibo, he finally grabbed his wrists and pushed him back onto the bed, ending the barrage of attacks. </p><p>”Ha!” Xiao Zhan gloated. “Let’s see you hit me now!”</p><p>”Zhan-ge!!” Yibo giggled as Xiao Zhan held his wrists down with one hand and tickled him senseless with the other. “Please! No! I’m very...aaahh….ticklish!!”</p><p>”That’s what you get for being such a nuisance this whole summer!” Xiao Zhan chuckled and kept poking the wriggling and shrieking boy.</p><p>”Sorry...okay...sorry!” Yibo screeched. </p><p>At long last, Xiao Zhan let go of Yibo but as he turned his attention back to his packing, he felt a hand grab onto his arms and yank him down by the elbow. He fell forward onto the bed as Yibo’s gremlin laugh filled the room. </p><p>”Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “Are you even human?!”</p><p>With a huff, he tried to sit up only to be pulled back down. He tried a few more times but then sighed in resignation and stayed down. They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, staying in silence for a few seconds as they caught their breaths.</p><p>”I can't believe the summer is over,” Xiao Zhan broke the silence. </p><p>”Me too,” Yibo turned his head to look at him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo as well and they remained silent for a few more seconds. He felt an energy linger between them. Unsure and nervous, he sat up and this time wasn't yanked back. Yibo sat up as well beside him, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.</p><p>”I should finish packing,” Xiao Zhan sighed and stood up.</p><p>”Do you want me to leave?” Yibo looked up at him with innocent eyes.</p><p>”You don't have to, gouzaizai,” Zhan wore a radiant smile and resumed folding his clothes.</p><p>He saw Yibo’s breath hitch as he said the last word and did a double take.</p><p>”You alright there?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>”Hmm,” Yibo nodded a little too hastily.</p><p>With a shrug, he went through the last of his things from the closet and nightstand and packed them in carefully, fully aware of the eyes that followed him.</p><p>A few minutes later when he walked around the room and bathroom to gather the knick knacks, he saw Yibo stand up and walk behind him casually, eyeing every corner as he went as well.</p><p>”You <em>are</em> a little puppy,” Xiao Zhan chuckled.</p><p>”I am not,” Yibo huffed.</p><p>”Gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan uttered softly and shook his head, ruffling Yibo’s hair affectionately.</p><p>Once again, he noticed the corner of Yibo’s lips twitch at the word.</p><p>Xiao Zhan caught a look in Yibo’s eyes. A look he had seen a handful of times before, but always fleeting, transient enough for him to not be sure of what it was. It had always given him a glimmer of hope. </p><p>The faint flame would always extinguish as soon as it was lit. When they would sit together in Xiao Zhan’s room, going over the next day’s lines. When Yibo would not so much as spare him a glance, let alone a touch.</p><p>But something in the moment now, could be sliced by a knife. A tension, as if words that were left unspoken were hanging between them. He saw a vulnerability on Yibo’s face that hadn't been there before. He saw a lost look on his face that he had never seen before.</p><p>”Yibo...what’s the matter?”</p><p>Yibo opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it once more, only to close it again. Xiao Zhan tilted his head at him and waited. But nothing came. With a long deep breath, Yibo dropped his shoulders and mumbled.</p><p>”Nothing, ge...I just wanted to say goodbye.”</p><p><em>Goodbye.</em> Xiao Zhan’s mind echoed. Suddenly snapping.</p><p>”Do you really want to say goodbye?” Xiao Zhan took a step forward and eyed Yibo.</p><p>”Huh?”</p><p>”Is that what you wanted to say, didi?” Xiao Zhan gave himself hope even though he knew it was probably a fool’s errand.</p><p>Once when they discussed the limelight and being in a relationship in this industry, Yibo had said without hesitation that he never had time and a relationship was out of the question. He stated, pointblankedly, that he had also never come across someone that was worth the effort or time.</p><p><em>Point taken.</em> Xiao Zhan had thought then.</p><p>”I...I…,” Yibo stuttered as Xiao Zhan crossed his arms across his chest and waited.</p><p>”I’ll miss you too,” Xiao Zhan smiled sadly and patted Yibo’s shoulder.</p><p>He turned around, a vague disappointment lingering in his chest, and zipped his bag.</p><p>”I’ll miss you more,” a whisper stated.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s hand paused but still held onto the zip. His mind grew silent as the only thing that echoed in it were the words he had just heard.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll miss you more.</em>
</p><p>Slowly, he turned around and raised his eyes to look at Yibo, who was looking at the floor, fidgeting nervously.</p><p>”Yibo…,” Xiao Zhan whispered and held his breath.</p><p>Yibo looked up just as slowly and bit his lips as he met his gaze.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s heart stopped as he saw the raw emotion in his eyes.</p><p>”It’s okay, didi,” Xiao Zhan gulped and urged himself to not misconstrue what could be a perfectly innocent declaration of friendship and mutual adoration.</p><p>”Is it?”</p><p>”We’ll...be in touch…”</p><p>”Will we?”</p><p>”We have a ton of amazing memories…”</p><p>”What if I…,” Yibo paused and looked away again. “What if I want to make more memories?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and held Yibo’s chin in his hand and turned his face up again. He could see Yibo still under his touch and his ears had turned red.</p><p>”What kind of new memories?” Xiao Zhan asked and took another step closer, still holding Yibo’s chin.</p><p>”All...all kinds of new memories, ge,” Yibo replied hesitantly with a blush.</p><p>”How about we start right now?” Xiao Zhan whispered as he leaned in and sealed their lips together.</p><p>He pushed his lips against Yibo’s lightly and placed his hands on Yibo’s waist. When Yibo gasped and parted his lips, Xiao Zhan slotted their lips together and kissed him gently, nervously, slowly.</p><p>After a few seconds that felt like eternity, he pulled back, not letting Yibo go, and gazed into Yibo’s eyes. When he saw a twinkle in them and the slightest upturn of Yibo’s lips, he placed a hand behind Yibo’s neck and wrapped his other arm around his body.</p><p>He pulled Yibo closer and enveloped his lips once more, smiling when he heard Yibo sigh as he leaned into the kiss. As he worked Yibo’s lips, Yibo moaned softly, prompting Xiao Zhan to press them together tighter and deepen the kiss.</p><p>He explored him with his tongue and bit down on his lower lip when Yibo melted into him. He tasted Yibo and lapped against his tongue, playing with every inch of him. When Xiao Zhan pulled back, he felt his heart skip a beat on seeing the dazed and dreamy look on Yibo’s face.</p><p>”So I guess I’ll see you in Beijing?” Xiao Zhan slowly wiped the wetness on Yibo’s lips with his thumb and smiled. </p><p>”Uhh…,” Yibo nodded, still dazed, “okay…”</p><p>”Good,” Xiao Zhan whispered and rubbed their noses together.</p><p>”Good,” Yibo smiled shyly and buried his face in the crook of Xiao Zhan’s neck.</p><p>Xiao Zhan pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Yibo with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>Zhan-ge?”</p><p>”Hmm?”</p><p>”Didi ai ni…”</p><p>”Gege ai ni…” Xiao Zhan held him tighter, “Gege ye ai ni.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gouzaizai = puppy<br/>Didi ai ni = didi loves you<br/>Gege ai ni = gege loves you<br/>Gege ye ai ni = gege loves you too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>